Flow dividers of this type are known. Their function is to stabilize the flow before it reaches the first guidance bank of the machine.
A gas turbine is known that has a hot-gas housing with a tapered lower part, in which a large, plate-shaped, cooled flow divider disposed in an area with a low speed is used for stabilizing the flow. The disadvantage of this solution is periodic overflows because of the low flow speed. Moreover, the production costs of the thermal machine are high because of the tapering on the lower part of the hot-gas housing. A further disadvantage is that, as a consequence of the large dimensions of the flow divider, a relatively large quantity of cooling air is used, resulting in increases in non-homogenities in temperature and the NO.sub.x values.
A roof-shaped or butterfly-shaped flow divider is also known that is disposed in a hot-gas housing without a tapered lower part. With this known solution the overflow cross-section is very large, which can lead to periodic instabilities. The roof-shaped flow divider is located in the area with a lower flow speed; thus, the stabilizing effect is weak. Further disadvantages are the expensive production and high cooling air consumption because of the exceptionally large dimensions of the flow divider. The latter results in this case in higher non-homogenities in temperatures and higher NO.sub.x values.